


A Warrior in her own way.

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Pepper thinks from the moment she and Tony broke up, to the moment she saw him walk into the tower with Gamora.She might not be a fighter, but she was a warrior.
Relationships: Gamora/Tony Stark
Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	A Warrior in her own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Its Pepper time ! 
> 
> Some might not make sense unless you read. "The Mechanic and the Assassin" chapter in the main story.

Pepper didn't regret ending things with Tony. 

Don't get her wrong, she was sad about it, those years together would never be forgotten. 

But his was a warrior, and he needed a warrior to fight along side him. 

She knows her friend will find someone that can connect with him the way she couldn't. 

"I don't think you should get involved in this Tony, let Rogers take the fall for once." 

"I can't Pep, I have to fix the team someway, the world needs out." 

Pepper sighted, she was scared for her friend, Rogers was proving he had no boundaries he won't cross. 

"Just be careful, you and Rhodey both." 

When she learned Rhodey was hurt, and Tony was alone, she wanted to beg him to leave the Avengers alone, but she had a meeting, she would call him after it. 

She cried when she learned he disappeared. 

Pepper knew she couldn't hurt Rogers physically, but she made everything she could to run him. 

She left Barton and Lang alone for their families, she was glad when the former turned himself in, at least he had a conscience. 

But the others, they were down. 

She uncovered everything that Maximoff had done under Hydra and Ultron, told the world the truth about how Ultron was created, how the Hulk was triggered to attack (Bruce deserved justice to.), her files had liked online, now the world was asking Maximoff's head on a silver plate. 

She showed the world how Wilson was a blind puppy that followed Rogers like a god, she specially showed that to the military, she was glad when he was dishonorably discharged one day later. 

She enjoyed bringing Romanov down, she exposed the spy and all of her tricks. How she infiltrated Tony's company, how she recklessly put in danger all those lives in the info dump, how she agreed with Tony on the accords, only for her to betray him. when she was done, not trick that the spider had will help her. 

After calming down, she decided to ignore Barnes, he was brainwashed, so he left the man alone. 

Rogers on the other hand, she exposed him, the world knew who he really was. 

She told how he treated Tony the first day they met, how the man decided to risk all the lives on SHIELD so that he could look like the hero that stopped Hydra, she told how he was careless with the lives bellow the hellicargers on Washington, how he threaten Tony on the Barton fair (sent to her by Laura, that wanted the man that almost destroyed her family down), how he attacked him when Vision was created, how he didn't pull his punches on the airport, and finally what the man did in Siberia. 

The outcome was beautiful, the world turned against Rogers, protests were made all around the world, demanding him to answer for his crimes, while asking for justice for Tony, when the army announced that Rogers would not be captain america any longer, she took a drink with Happy to celebrate, she imagined his delusional confused look as the world went against him. 

"Pepper" Bruce greeted her

"Bruce you are back !, where we're you? "

"Long story short, I was trapped in space until Thor saved me, then the warlord that is coming beat me up and I managed to escape to Earth in time." 

Someone was able to beat the Hulk, oh god! 

"I wanted to say thank you for exposing Maximoff, for both Ultron and Johannesburg, thanks for that." 

"I only wanted to make justice Bruce, Rogers has hid Maximoff long enough." 

"Hi Ms.Potts !" Peter greeted her as he swung by the tower. 

She smiled, she knew the boy was hurting from what happened to Tony, even if it wasn't her fault. 

He had a good heart, she knew that Tony, wherever he is, is proud of him. 

Rhodey called her on the middle of the day. Just after the compound was attacked. 

"He is back Pep, Tony is back." 

She dropped the fun from her joy. 

She knew it was a matter of time for the rogues to approach her, since they were basically broke, and in their minds Stark Industries had to pay for their lives, she was sure they would approach her soon enough, specially after Tony refuses to see them.

He promised to visit her in two days. 

"Pepper" Romanov smiled at her. 

"Call me Ms.Potts, we are not friends." 

"Ms Potts then, we need help, the accords aren't helping us with our money and Tony refuses to see us, so we were hoping,," 

"No."

"No ?" 

"Stark Industries doesn't help criminals, we have millions of employees, we won't spend a penny with you." 

"Come on Pepper, we are heroes, we need the money to fight the good fight." Steve screamed. 

"Its Ms Potts, and your not heroes, you are criminals." 

"We know you released all the footage." Romanov threatened.

"What are you gonna do about it, strike me, I dare you, you hit me, I hit harder." 

"Pep, light of my light its so good to see you." 

Pepper smiled at Tony 

"I am so glad to see you Tony." 

She noticed his companion. 

"Pepper, this is Gamora, she was the one that got me out of Siberia, and she helps me get Rogers away. " 

"Thank you, thank you from helping him out of there, and not allowing Rogers to spread his bullshit to him anymore." 

"There is nothing to thank, and Rogers needs to be controlled, so I gladly do it." 

"Tony told me about you as well, the warrior that can bring armies down without a singe hit, you have my huge respect for that Ms. Potts." 

Pepper thought about that, a warrior.. 

"If you two team up, I am running away." Tony exclaimed. 

Pepper saw the way that Tony and Gamora looked at each other and smiled, so he found someone to be with, great, she knew he would find someone.

After they left, Pepper remembered what Gamora said. 

She was right, she might not fight, but she was a warrior on her own way. 

And she would always fight for her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Our good friend Bucky, or better say, James, gets the spotlight next. 
> 
> And Like Tony has Gamora, he is getting some companionship in the shape of a Trickster.


End file.
